Flanders
The Flemish Nation (Dutch: Vlaamse Natie), called Flanders (Dutch: Vlaanderen) for short, is a state of Belgium. It occupies the nothern chunk of the country, possesses an exclave in Wallonia (Voeren) and shares the Brussels Capital Region with the Wallonia-Brussels Federation and the local Bruxellois authorities. Flanders is the most advanced state of Belgium, outperforming its compatriots in economy, education, healthcare, science and technology, and is more globalized than especially Wallonia. The Flemish Nation is the only state in Belgium that borders the sea, but the coast is not the only major touristic attraction. Brugge, Ghent, Antwerp and the Flanders Fields are also popular amongst visitors. The long history of Flanders began with the establishment of the Gau of Flanders on June 15, 640, by Liederik I. After a relative 200-year peace, the state came under attack by the French, but the conflict ended with a truce and Baldwin I of Flanders became the margrave of the newly created County of Flanders. Flanders boomed in size and in economic and political power over the years and acquired many other Belgian states while repelling further French invasions. In 1384, the County joined the Burgundian Netherlands, but after the collapse of Burgundy was acquired by the Habsburgs. It remained under their alternating rule and influence until 1797, when Belgium was overrun and annexed by France. The capital of the Flemish Nation is Brussels, although the state only has limited authority in said city and it is partially located out of territory as Brussels is also a component of Wallonia and of its own state. Other major cities in Flanders are Antwerp, Ghent, Brugge, Leuven, Kortrijk, Hasselt, Mechelen, Aalst, Oostende, Genk, Sint-Niklaas and Sint-Truiden. The national holiday of Flanders is 11 July. History Beginnings; the Gau of Flanders The earliest independent Flemish state was the Gau of Flanders (Dutch: Vlaanderengouw, Latin: Pagus Flandrensis) which was most likely established on June 15, 640 by Liederik I, although a handful of sources claim it to be founded as early as 584. It comprised primarily the north of West and East Flanders (Stretching until Harelbele), and Zeelandic Flanders which is now part of the Netherlands. Multiple other neighbouring gaus were centered on key Flemish cities or regions, like the Kortrijkgouw (Kortrijk/Courtrai), Gentgouw (Ghent) and Brabantgouw (Flemish Brabant); however, these urban areas did not become a part of Flanders until the 9th century and Brabant until 1970 (Before was 1970, there was no unified Flemish state that controlled the provinces). The Gau is shrouded in obscurity as very few reliable sources about it remain. Only the last three rulers are relatively "known". The Gau was ruled by forestarii (woudgraven, lit. "forest counts"); the four documented forestarii were Liederik I, Liederik II, Ingelram and Odoaker/Otger. The most commonly accepyed version of the origin story states that Liederik I founded the Gau on June 15, 640 (1 in Sources). That day, Liederik had slain its original ruler Phineart, who murdered his father years before. Due to his victory in battle, Liederik inherited his lands, from which he made the Gau of Flanders. Culture and society Politics Geography Sources *{1} Category:Sub-national entities Category:States Category:States of Belgium